Coping
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Sequel to Sheska Potter's 'Into the Story'.


**Sherlock © BBC**

**A/N:**

**So, my best friend wrote "Into the Story" for this category…and the jerk killed herself in it! Of course, I was the one to find her (in the story)—which made me all the more upset and to the point of creating a few waterfalls made from my tears. Thus, I'm writing "Coping". Whilst she watches…creepily, may I add—GREAT! NOW SHE'S LEANING ON ME! GET OFF!**

***clears throat* **

**Anyway, I wanted to write a one-shot to it when I told her that I nearly had a breakdown…she agreed. Well, in the story, she was Mayli and I'm Kate. Kate…such a weird name…oh, well. So, this story is about "Kate" having to deal with her best friend's death.**

…**This should be exciting…**

***unenthusiastic hoorah***

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

**Coping**

Kate couldn't believe this.

There lied the coffin her best friend would remain in.

Her body was pale—well, paler than usual. And cold. Terribly cold. To Kate, Mayli looked lifeless yet still at peace. While Mayli's family continued to cry, Kate held back her tears.

Kate's blue eyes went past Mayli's flat, brown hair until they hit her hands. Mayli's hands rested upon her stomach. Kate waited in anticipation—hoping and praying that maybe a breath would escape from Mayli and she wouldn't actually be dead. But nothing happened. Her hands remained on her stomach, and her stomach remained flat—no breathing motion was revealed.

_She really is gone…_

Kate still wondered though. Would Mayli somehow come back to life? Would she start breathing? Oh, what a miracle that would be for Kate. She couldn't believe her best friend was gone.

_Forever._

Kate stood in her black dress. She had bought it especially for the occasion. A dreadful one at that. One she didn't want to attend in all her lifetime—yet here she was. Here she was at her best friend's funeral.

_First the viewing and then the actual burial…I don't know if I can stand this…_

A knot tied in her stomach and Kate felt like she was on the verge of being sick. She didn't want to endure this.

"Please be seated," Bishop Summers said. "Would anyone care to speak about the deceased? A poem? Song? Memories, perhaps?"

With slow moving legs, Kate took her seat in a pew. With blank eyes, she stared ahead at the wall as members of Mayli's family stood up to speak about the deceased.

First, her mother and father stood up. They spoke the longest. The words were jumbled to Kate, though. Next, her brother spoke, and then her sisters followed. When her sisters, including Shelby, sat back down, Bishop Summers glanced at Kate.

Kate cleared her throat and on wobbly knees, she stood up. Walking to the front slowly but surely, Kate turned to face the small audience.

"…Mayli…was…"

The tears showed themselves in the corners of her eyes.

"…a great friend before…"

Kate tried getting rid of the lump in her throat, but it remained. A tear slid down her cheek.

"…before…"

Her family members hadn't choked up like this. They had had time to grieve. Kate could rarely believe that the person she held such fond memories of…was gone. She was still trying to grasp the fact, but a part of her brain didn't want to.

With that, Kate broke down right in front of the gatherers. It wasn't until Kate felt arms guide her back to her seat could she manage to wipe away the tears. Roughly, her hand swiped against her cheeks and under her eyes.

"It's over…she's gone…" Kate whispered in the lap of her comforter.

"Kate…Kate…I'm sorry, I know how hard this is for you…"

_Victoria…If I hadn't been in Ireland with Victoria, I would've been watching over Mayli. I could've saved her. Mayli could still be _alive.

Kate shook against Victoria.

_This is just a nightmare…just a plain old nightmare. I'll wake up and find Mayli ready to play _Halo _with me or watch _Sherlock. _I'll find her smiling at me and saying geeky things. _

_I'll find my best friend._

~~~.~~~

Nothing could cure the sadness gripping Kate's heart in a death hold as she watched the coffin being lowered down into the ground.

_Mayli…how am I supposed to go on? Knowing that you won't be there. Whether far away or right by my side. _

_I remember when we watched _Sherlock _with each other before the last time. We did a whole marathon of all the seasons. When Sherlock jumps off the building and John is brokenhearted. I couldn't see that being you. But I wish it was…I wish you were just kidding and faking your death. You were my Sherlock, May…and I was your John._

Kate clung to her arms while Victoria gave her a one-armed hug.

"I'll meet you in the car," Victoria whispered in Kate's ear.

With that, Kate became the last guest of the funeral. She didn't want to leave…but she wanted to forget. She wanted to wake up and see this as a nightmare. She wanted it so badly, she could taste it.

The stone that read Mayli's full name gleamed in front of Kate.

She slightly smiled.

"I remember when we first met…I remember when we drifted apart…but you, Mayli, were…my best friend. You could…understand me…so, very well. We were alike and different, but…I think that's what kept us together. I loved you like the sister I always wanted.

"You were like a lighthouse…you shined so brightly among everything else stopping me from going to shore…You helped me—saved me. You will always be my best friend…"

Kate had to wipe away oncoming tears. Only these words could be spoken between her and Mayli—and they both would've understood that.

"I love you…always have, always will. Goodbye…my dearest Sherlock…"

Kate turned slowly and sauntered to the parking lot where Victoria was waiting for her.

_Now what?_

Blue eyes were nearly hidden by her dishwater blonde hair.

_How am I supposed to cope with this? I've never had to deal with a death…at least, not with someone I cared for so dearly._

The storm clouds above her flashed while lightning showed itself and the thunder roared. Raindrops hit the window of the passenger seat. Victoria drove on, not glancing at her friend's stricken state.

Kate heaved a heavy sigh.

_Now what, Mayli?_

* * *

One week later:

"Taxi!"

Kate raised her hand and tried to flag a taxi down in the chaotic scenery of New York City. Kate was only there for a business meeting with her children's books, but other than that, she wished she were back home.

When a few days had gone by after Mayli's funeral, Kate hid herself in her parents' house—the one she grew up in. Her friends had tried countless times to coax her out of the house, but none prevailed.

A buzzing in her coat pocket made her reach down and grasp her annoying phone. She took it out and glanced at the screen before putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey! I was calling in just to make sure you were okay!"_

"I'm fine, Mike," Kate stated. "New York is just…crowded."

"_Now, now, that better not be my girlfriend getting antisocial."_

Kate hopped into the first taxi that stopped next to her. Once giving the driver the correct address, Kate went on listening to Mike chatter.

"_You will not believe how many people are at the fair down here—it's insane! But, enough about me, how're things going with you?"_

Kate stared out the window.

_So, he was talking about me being antisocial and then a fair—I'm really out of it._

"I just landed an hour ago and got lost in the airport," Kate sighed dramatically.

Mike was silent for a while. "_Kate? Are you…sure you're okay?"_

"I'm fine," Kate shrugged.

"_Listen, Kate, I just don't think you should be out there all alone—especially after what happened to Mayli."_

Kate gritted her teeth and closed her eyes for a moment. "She wasn't…Nevermind. Listen, I'm here for a business meeting—try to not disturb me."

With that, Kate hung up on her long-term boyfriend. It was probably rude of her, but Mike was more of an independent person like her. The bad part was, was that Mike would just as easily get angry as her. Kate sighed.

_I'll deal with him later if he's upset…I just need space…I want to be alone._

Thankfully, Kate would have a place to stay. Despite hardly ever speaking to her, Mayli's sister Shelby was open to the idea of letting Kate sleep in the guest room in her apartment she shared with her fiancé.

Kate just hoped everything would go smooth.

Once the taxi driver stopped in front of the apartment building, Kate jumped out and grabbed her suitcase. Rolling it in and pushing the correct button on the elevator, Kate listened to the background music of the machine.

_Mayli…what would you be doing right now? Probably packing your bags to come to the States for your sister's wedding. I remember we talked over email and you told me that I had to catch the bouquet whenever Shelby would throw it. Despite not being single, you still persisted me to do it. I remember in ninth grade in science when we were talking about our future and I wondered out loud which one of us would be married first._

…_I guess that's clear now, huh? You never got the chance._

Kate closed her eyes for a split second but reopened them as the elevator doors dinged and let her walk out.

She took a breath before letting the suitcase hit her heels with each bounding step she made to the door with the number '102' on it. Knocking, Kate stepped back and waited patiently.

_I'll tell you how your sister's wedding goes when I visit the cemetery. I promise. Unless you see it from wherever you are now._

Kate faked a smile at the look-alike of Mayli, only older and full of life.

"Come in!" Shelby greeted, though even Kate could feel the awkward vibes already.

_Everything is strange now, Mayli. Even with you in the world, I've noticed how strange people can be. Death is just as strange._

With that, Kate and her suitcase ventured into the apartment.

* * *

_Everything is going to be fine. It's going to be great._

_You should be celebrating. Not only for yourself and how well the meeting went, but for Shelby. _

Kate could only lie down in the guest bedroom of the apartment. The apartment wasn't too shabby. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room connected to the kitchen.

But Kate carried on staying in the bed she slept in.

"I'VE HAD IT!"

Kate cringed at Shelby's shout.

_There they go again…yelling and fighting…_

"GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL EVERYONE!"

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"YES, I CAN!"

A slam of the door made its way to Kate's ears. She didn't dare get up from the bed. Instead, she slept and left Shelby to deal with another argument with her fiancé.

_Maybe I can just float away…and leave this place…_

_If I can just close my eyes for a few minutes, everything will be okay._

* * *

Everything was not okay.

Kate awoke in a strange room. Dark sheets wrapped around her and at first, her thought went to Mike.

He had dark sheets, but then again, he didn't have a skull on his bedside.

Kate squinted at it before groaning and rolling off the bed. Her palms held her up as her eyes focused on the carpet. This was not Mike's carpet. Or Shelby's.

Kate's head shot up and she looked around the room. A window with the curtain pulled back was mostly covered by dark shelves of books. A lamp rested on the top of the nightstand with the skull, plus a small alarm clock.

Clothes remained on the floor, but Kate didn't recognize them.

On trembling knees, Kate stood up and used the bed to support her all the way to the door. She reached out for the door knob with shaky movements. When she opened the door, she crept through the small hallway into a kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Ah!" Kate squealed and put her hand on the wall to balance herself as she turned her head to the sink.

Leaning against it was a tall man. Curly black hair and stunning blue eyes. Kate blinked once and then twice.

_I'm dreaming. I'm freaking dreaming that I'm staring at Sherlock Holmes for real._

"Good morning."

The smooth voice repeated itself and Kate blankly stared at him. The only emotion in her expression was shock…and some fear.

This wasn't normal. She wasn't going insane, was she?

"Um…" Kate cleared her throat, "G-Good morn-ning."

Sherlock Holmes let out a frown after pursing his lips. He held a cup of tea in his hand and with his British accent, he spoke, "This really needs to stop happening…The last one died."

"W-What?" Kate asked, backing herself into the wall.

"Mayli Murdock," Sherlock answered quickly. "She, too, came out of nowhere…frankly; she died before we could help get her back. We got Moriarty, though. That's the good news."

Kate blinked once again and her knees buckled. She hit the floor and blacked out.

* * *

"Kate!"

"AHHH!" Kate flung her body forward and up out of the bed.

She felt her head and down to her stomach while looking around. She was back in Shelby's apartment. Breathing heavily, Kate helped herself to the bed once more.

Shelby rubbed her arm before saying, "I'll get some hot chocolate for you. You had some bad dream there, kiddo," Shelby stood up and walked swiftly out the room.

Kate stared wildly at the door.

_It was just a dream._

_A crazy and bizarre dream. _

_Sherlock was in it. And—And—OH! He said Mayli had been with him! And then what? She was what? Killed? Something about dead? I already know she's dead—tell me something important._

Kate glared at the floor.

_Why did I dream something like that?_

She shrugged to herself and stood up on her still wobbly knees.

_At least dreams don't happen twice._

* * *

Kate sat on a park bench.

The breeze made her long hair flap in her face along with her coat collar. She sighed while her hands remained in her pockets. Except when buzzing went along her right hand. Kate pulled out her phone and looked at the ID.

_Mike…Great._

Not wanting to talk to her boyfriend, but choosing not to upset him further, Kate answered unwillingly but with a smile. "Hello?"

"_Just checking up on ya…"_

His voice was rough, like he had a cough.

"Oh?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "How are things?"

"_I got promoted!"_

Kate blinked at a tree. Mike was going on excitedly of his promotion. He was merely a carpenter.

"That's great…"

"_You don't sound happy. I mean, this is a big deal."_

"Listen, Mike…I got to go," Kate stated. "I'll…I'll see you later."

"_Okay…Um, bye?"_

"Bye."

With one movement, she hung up on him.

_I'm feeling anti-social today._

With that, Kate stood up and walked back to the apartment.

~~~.~~~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I MEAN, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

"THEN LEAVE!"

"I WILL!"

Another slam of the door reminded Kate of yesterday's argument. Kate remained in her bed while her phone buzzed continually. That whole day, a day after Mike had called when she was at the park, Mike had called her nonstop.

Kate answered with a bitter tone after the twentieth time he tried calling. "What?"

"_Excuse me? I'm trying to talk to you and you keep shutting me out, Kate. I would appreciate it if you stopped being the sour puss you are."_

Kate frowned. "If you have to change to someone's likings…you aren't supposed to be around that person…"

"_Kate…that's not what I meant…"_

"Just leave me alone, Mike…"

"_You need help. Please, let me help you."_

"I'm fine," Kate closed her eyes to avoid the tears.

"_No, you're not. Ever since-"_

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kate yelled through the phone. "I don't want to be reminded of it, Mike! You should know that! I don't! Just leave me alone, permanently!"

A click of the phone made Kate know she truly said what she said and truly hung up.

_What are you doing, Kate? You're ruining your relationship because you lost one already…Mayli's gone, she's not coming back. That's no excuse to shut everyone out and make their lives miserable._

Kate shut her eyes even tighter but the tears escaped somehow. She sobbed herself to sleep while tangled in the bed sheets. She wanted nothing more but to slip away. For seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. She didn't want to be there anymore…Be alive. She felt incomplete and confused.

Her wailing and crying only lulled her to sleep more…

~~~.~~~

"Kate? Kate, can you hear me?"

_That's a British voice…I don't know any British people…_

Kate moaned and put her hand to her forehead.

"Easy, Kate…Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

Her eyes flung open.

_I've heard that phrase before in that exact voice. "I'm a doctor". _

Kate slowly turned her head to the blond haired man with blue eyes. A caring expression on his face only made her think she was going insane.

_Wait…a…minute…_

"Is she awake?"

Kate slowly lifted her head up to see Sherlock Holmes again. "Wha…"

"You blacked out when I mentioned Mayli Murdock," Sherlock answered the befuddled female. "It seems you two knew each other?"

"Yeah…" Kate took time to respond to the detective. "We…were best friends…she died…"

"Yes, we know," the blond haired man said to her. "John Watson."

"Hamish," Kate groaned and rolled off the furniture she was on—the couch.

John's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance while Sherlock gazed at Kate mysteriously.

"You know his middle name?"

"Yes, you're in TV shows," Kate reminded the pair. "Now everyone knows his middle name. Just stop talking," Kate stood up on wobbly legs and balanced with things in her grasp.

Her hand flung to John's head, whom was kneeling down beside the couch, as she took a step up and over the coffee table blocking her way to the fireplace.

"Just how exactly do you people keep getting here?" John said and stood up once Kate let go of his head.

"I'm not sure," Sherlock answered his companion and watched Kate's movements. "She's stressed about something, though."

Kate turned around sharply and glared at him. "I can't fathom why I'm here, Sherlock Holmes. All I want is for this stupid dream to stop happening."

"Dream?" John inquired. "You mean…Mayli was asleep when she came here?"

"More like a coma," Kate growled. "She died soon after…"

"So, she didn't…" John frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Are you dying then?" Sherlock circled Kate.

"No," the female replied. "I just keep falling asleep. The first time was when Mayli's sibling was arguing with her fiancé. The second time is now…when I argued with my boyfriend."

All the while, John stood with his famous open-smile-expression. "Ah…Well…How do we get you back to where you came from?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't have a clue."

They stood standing for a while until Sherlock twisted his torso in her direction and smirked slightly. "Do you like murders?"

~~~.~~~

Kate stood over a dead body whilst the police snapped photos, Sherlock examined the body with John, and Detective Lestrade gawked at her.

"Another one?"

"Shut up," Kate responded before Sherlock or John could. "I'm just asleep right now…"

"No, you're not," Lestrade stated. "You're awake."

"To you, but in reality, I'm asleep."

"…I really doubt that."

"Greg, please," John turned to the detective. "Leave her be. In her state, I don't think she should be left alone."

"In my state?" Kate put her hands on her hips.

"Well," Sherlock started while staring through his tiny microscope he carried with him. "Considering you have bags under your eyes, I would suggest you get some rest. But you have gotten rest because you don't keep nodding off—you're entirely awake…in your sleep. You aren't stressed—that was the wrong word to use. You're…confused."

"Yes, like why am I here?" Kate threw her hands up. "Your show is great to watch but I never said I wanted to be a part of it."

"That hurts," Lestrade whispered.

During Lestrade's statement, Sherlock found himself talking once again. "I'm not quite sure on that. But you are…still grieving over the death of your best friend."

"Thanks for that," Kate muttered. "I had _no _idea."

Sherlock turned to her with a sarcastic look on his face. "Then why ask?"

"Just to see if you'd answer," Kate mocked.

Sherlock went back to his work.

Kate exhaled and looked around at the London view. Buildings on the horizon, a bridge nearby while water remained in front of them, and train cars bustling past them. The dead body frankly got too close yet somehow made its way over near the banks of the river.

"The Walking Corpse," John muttered to himself. "That'll make a good headline, won't it?"

Kate folded her arms. "Hmph…I wish to go home."

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do that," Sherlock replied and stood up. "Right…Lestrade, we'll get back to you on this."

"What?" Lestrade questioned but Sherlock was already walking off.

"Kate seems to be tired."

"What?" Kate repeated Lestrade's inquiry.

Sherlock glanced over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "Is sleep not the key?"

* * *

From falling asleep on the couch in Sherlock's apartment to waking up in Shelby's guest bedroom, Kate was utterly terrified.

A familiar buzzing sound gave way from the sheets.

She dug her hands through to find the wretched phone. Opening it without a look to see who was calling, she greeted the caller with a tired, "Hello."

"_You in a better mood?"_

"Ugh…" Kate smacked her head against the pillow. "Mike…"

"_Just let me help you…please_," Mike pleaded. "_You're worrying more people than just your parents and me. Your friends are concerned, and even the people who heard about it are somewhat concerned_."

"Somewhat. I'm not that important."

"_To me you are_," Mike interrupted her train of thought. "_I won't have you talk like this. Come home. You just need some company, for once."_

"I don't want to get attached, Mike…Not right now…" Kate whispered into the pillow but Mike could still hear.

"_You're saying you don't love me?"_

"I never said that…"

"_It sounded like it."_

Kate groaned. "Mike! First you want to help me and now you're getting angry with me!? Make up your mind but for now, _stop calling_."

To make her point clear to him, she hung up. To make her point clear to herself, she flung her phone to the wall roughly and watched it crack into two pieces.

Shelby rushed in when hearing the sound. "Are you okay?"

Kate was too busy crying into the pillow.

"Kate…" Shelby walked to the distraught female. "Are you okay?" she repeated and sat beside Kate.

"Why'd she have to go?" Kate wailed. "Why'd she have to leave me? It's just not fair! It's not fair! She has to come back! She just has to!"

"Shh…" Shelby soothed Kate like she would a baby—rubbing her back and hushing her.

Kate's sobs became quiet within several minutes. But as Shelby left the room, Kate turned her head to the side to reveal her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Mayli…what have you done to me?"

* * *

"She'll wake up eventually, Sherlock. What do we do if this keeps happening?"

"I don't know."

Kate groggily rubbed her eyes and stared around as she lay on the bed she fell asleep on. Well, one of the beds. The one in Sherlock's room.

Voices continued from the kitchen while Kate walked down the hallway again and slumped down in John's chair. John and Sherlock watched her cautiously.

John sauntered over to her before folding his arms. Kate continued to stare into space.

"Are you feeling better?"

Kate shrugged.

John pursed his lips, unsure of what to say next. "So…how's life?"

Kate stared slowly up at the short man. "I've lost my best friend…I'm ruining my love life…and I'm a complete…"

John raised an eyebrow while Sherlock continued to watch by the tall window near the couch. Kate's mouth gaped as she trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Complete what?" John inquired after a long pause from the girl.

"Baby. I can't get over this," Kate responded. "I want to…but something inside of me just won't let go."

"Sentiment," Sherlock scoffed and turned to stare out the window.

Kate glared at him shortly until John cut a potential argument off. "Listen…" John sat down across from her in Sherlock's chair. "Maybe…we can help…I'm a doctor, I'm sure I can give some kind of advice. And Sherlock's…" John merely pointed at his partner before shrugging. "Well, Sherlock's Sherlock."

The tall man gave a quick glare at John before walking to the fireplace. "You're simply upset about the death of Mayli. You'll get over it."

"I'm pushing away from others…how can I…not?" Kate whispered to herself, clutching onto her clothed arms.

John leaned back in the chair and put an elbow up on the arm rest. His hand went up to his jaw and rested under the chin.

"…Simply take it, Kate…"

Kat blinked drowsily. "How? I'm not that kind of person. I'm focused on being independent. I…just…can't…"

John leaned forward with that serious look coming to his blue eyes. "Kate…you _must _accept what's happened. She's not coming back."

Kate blinked again as something seemed to be clutching onto her mind. Her eyes drooped and she leaned forward.

"Kate?"

Blurred vision started to erupt in her brain and she was met with the fuzzy feeling of a carpet.

"Kate!"

* * *

"Miss?"

Kate jumped in her seat while the airplane stewardess shook her shoulder.

_So, you were the one making me drowsy in my own dream._

Kate glared at the girl for a moment while yawning.

"Miss? The plane's landed. You have to get off."

Kate looked around to see that she was the only one on the large plane. She sighed and got up quickly, taking her little laptop case with her while leaving the stewardess alone.

~~~.~~~

Taking her own car by the wheel made her at home again. Slowly, the memories of the town started to overwhelm her. She didn't live in the town or small city, but Mike did. And that's exactly where she was going.

By the time she did get to the little, blue house, it was nearly six in the evening. She pulled into her spot on the driveway like she normally did when she visited. Without taking anything in with her, Kate walked slowly up the cement porch and knocked on the red door.

Hurried footsteps came before the sound of a lock unlocking.

Kate softly smiled.

_I always locked the door and he hated it._

Mike's face appeared between the screen separating them. He paused once he saw his girlfriend. His large hand rested on the doorknob.

His soft brown eyes stared at her while his shaggy black hair hung over his forehead. Bags made themselves visible under the light in the small antechamber. He licked his lips while cautiously staring at Kate.

"Mike…"

With just a simple word uttered to him, Mike flung open the screen door just in time for her to back away to miss being hit. His strong arms embraced her body he seemed to squeeze with all his might. He buried his face into her long hair.

"I thought I lost you," Mike whispered to the point where Kate broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry, Mike…I'm so sorry…"

Mike answered by hugging her tighter and dragging her slowly to the door.

"Help me…" Kate murmured into his shirt. "Please…"

* * *

This time, when Kate awoke in Sherlock's bed, she woke up quickly and refreshed.

There was no Shelby shaking her awake. No, Shelby was back in New York coping with her ex-fiancé. There was no stewardess trying to wake her up. No, she had fallen asleep in the black sheets at Mike's house next to her boyfriend and had awakened in the black sheets of Sherlock's bed.

Kate walked up to the kitchen and looked around. No John or Sherlock found.

She hummed to herself and looked around the apartment. Nothing.

_This is strange…They must be out on a case._

"I got it, John!"

Suddenly, the door was pushed opened and Sherlock held her cheeks while grinning like a madman. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Kate was turned around while Sherlock went to the fireplace.

He let go and clapped his hands before pointing at her with one finger, "Your antidote."

"Sherlock! No!" John screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Kate twisted to Sherlock quickly. "Hurt me? What's he talking about?"

Sherlock reached for a box on the mantelpiece and pulled out a gun. "Relax, this will only hurt for a moment."

Kate backed up quickly and ran into the coffee table as she screamed, "NO!"

She fell back and hit her head on the edge of the coffee table before flipping over between it and the couch. John seemed to appear in slow motion while gazing wide-eyed at Kate before glaring and pointing at Sherlock.

By then, Kate's eyesight was blurring again.

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

* * *

"NO!" Kate screamed while sitting up in bed.

Hands were at her stomach instantly while Mike woke up. His terrified expression didn't make it to Kate's eyes while she gasped unevenly.

"Kate! Hey, shhh," he fought to bring her back down to lie in bed next to him.

Her blue eyes were wide while she clung onto his shirt and while she whimpered. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" Mike whispered while petting her head and running his fingers through her hair to help sooth her. He kissed her forehead and leaned their foreheads together. "Don't what?"

"Don't kill me…"

Mike gaped while he slowly stared at the wall. His hands went to her back while he brought her closer. His legs wrapped around hers as she shivered.

"Why do you think I would do that?"

Kate only whimpered again.

It was clear to Mike how far Kate was in depression and insanity. It was clear to Mike that he needed to help her. But she needed _so _much help.

Mike cooed her back to sleep, lulling her with his soft voice and his body's warmth.

It was going to be a long time before Kate was back to normal. Whatever her mind had come up with affected how she was thinking. This wasn't the smart Kate that Mike remembered. This wasn't the Kate that could think logically. This was a Kate that had nightmares and couldn't think straight. This was a Kate that lashed out with no mercy and hurt him.

Mike clenched his jaw while feeling her even breathing against his chest.

Kate whined in her sleep and put her hands out like she was trying to push him away. Mike only held on even more.

"I'm not letting you go…ever again…"

* * *

_SLAP!_

Sherlock's blue eyes seemed to show no emotion whatsoever. "I guess I deserve that one…"

_SLAP!_

"Now you're just enjoying this."

_SLAP!_

"Kate. Stop."

Kate breathed angrily and heavily while glaring at the consulting detective. John had his arms folded while he sat in the chair at the table between the two tall windows—the computer in front of him.

"Kate…" John's serious gaze caught a hold of Kate's frightened one. "Sit down."

Both did so in front of the blogger. John sighed and turned in his chair to face them completely—Sherlock in his chair and Kate in John's spot.

"Obviously…Sherlock was a little…frank in his…conclusion."

"A little?" Kate hissed. "You call rushing in here, screaming about a solution to my being here, and then holding a gun to me, a little frank?"

John swallowed roughly. "Well…" his eyes flashed between both people. "Yes."

Kate leaned back and nestled down in the chair. She stared at Sherlock, Sherlock stared right back, and John watched them both.

"Kate…we can solve this in a better way and we will, I promise," John stated before clearing his throat and turning the laptop. "For now, I want a calm atmosphere between you two."

Kate continued to watch Sherlock while listening to John's typing. Sherlock went into his regular pose, examining every fraction of Kate's face.

He saw everything.

The pain she had over her best friend's death. The anger and fright towards Mike. The peace that now existed between them. The fear of never getting out of the dream she had—of dreaming an actual dream again. The thoughtful gaze she had now. The gears turning in her head were working rapidly. The desire that built deep inside her like someone sparking a flame became visible to Sherlock. She wanted out of this dream, and she wanted out now.

She was second guessing her decision on liking the show—all because she was living in it now. She was becoming bored with the thought of staying in this dream cage for the rest of her life.

Sherlock shifted in his seat while Kate blinked droopily.

The way her eyes were so bright one second—carrying a flash of hope or optimism in them—was intriguing to him, mainly because of how quickly her eyes could become a dull blue. A dull blue that showed him that there was no hope and no way out. She held so many emotions in just her eyes. Her blonde hair was mixed with brown as it occasionally swooped over her shoulders elegantly. In a blink of an eye, her hair would be tangled and some strands would be poking out. She'd have rings under her eyes and she would have limp arms. Her breathing would turn slow and she'd be out of her hyper state.

She wasn't bipolar. She was merely different. Like everyone else in the world, she was different. She was one that could change every feature on her form to express the mood her mind desired. Sherlock, having looked in a mirror, knew he only had a serious look—at least, most of the time. On the rare occasion, he would have the proud look or smirk on his face.

Kate leaned her head back and let out a content sigh as she shut her eyes. "Play a tune for me, Sherlock…"

Sherlock was about to correct her on the word 'tune', for it wasn't one he would use when he played songs on the violin, but this was a rare exception. Also, John cleared his throat.

Sherlock swiftly picked up his violin after walking over to its case. He started to play it gracefully and slowly, making his own tune that would lull her to sleep. Kate's fingers danced across the arm of the chair, tapping to the rhythm of the music. Sherlock suddenly changed his course into a different tune before going back to the original one.

Kate was caught off guard but she said nothing. Her fingers slightly stuttered until they found the rhythm again. Sherlock moved around the living room, looking out the window or walking around the chairs, until he noticed Kate's fingers moving slower than usual.

She was slowly going back to sleep, where she would soon wake in another time, in another world, and back in the arms of her lover.

Sherlock played the melody gentler as her index finger was the last one of her fingers to hit the armchair softly.

Her even breathing and her limp fingers show Sherlock she was utterly asleep. He closed his eyes and finished the piece, trailing the last note off as softly as he was capable of doing.

_Goodbye, dearest Kate._

* * *

"You need to see your friends."

It wasn't a question, but Kate wasn't really about to argue. She hungrily ate her breakfast, realizing how much food she had stopped eating. Mike had noticed her smaller figure and first thing in the morning, he made breakfast for the both of them.

Mike cleaned off his plate of eggs and toast while staring across the table at Kate.

Kate nodded. "I'm not sure where half of them are...but…"

"And your parents."

Kate licked her lips and sighed. "That's true, as well…Have you talked to them lately?"

Mike shook his head. "Once, when I ran into your dad in town…We only met eye contact once and that was it. We both knew neither of us had heard from you for a while."

"That should be fun," Kate sarcastically answered him. "Meeting up with them again…they're the reason I wanted to leave so badly in the first place."

"I gotta go to the construction site at noon and help out today," Mike started off on another topic. "You can come with me or you can get in touch with some friends, let them know you're okay."

Kate sighed and contemplated about it for a long while, making Mike somewhat impatient. He kept himself busy by putting their plates in the sink. Kate ran her fingers through her hair before nodding to herself. "I've got an idea," she whispered, staring off into the blank distance.

Mike turned to her rapidly. "What?"

"Nothing," Kate responded quickly. "I mean, I'm going to see a few friends today…"

Mike gave her that lopsided smile that Kate adored and couldn't help but smile back whenever he gave it. "Good…see you around four here, okay?"

Kate nodded and Mike was off to take a quick shower. He kissed her forehead and rushed down the hall. "If you're still hanging out by then, call me. I can set some dinner aside for you."

"Okay…"

Blue eyes stared at the wall once more. She was going to call some friends up, like Victoria, and reassure them that she was fine—like Mike told her to. But she was also going to talk to one other friend.

She had to set up a meeting.

~~~.~~~

"Don't be afraid to visit!" Victoria yelled as Kate drove away from her house.

Kate waved back to her friend before reaching for her phone. She dialed a number that she had had but had never used. The person was a friend, but more of a friend to Mayli. Mayli had kept in touch with both of them when she moved to London. Kate had rarely talked to Mayli. She had rarely talked to anyone outside of friends she knew that were still around and family.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi," Kate responded to the fragile voice. "It's Kate…I was, uh…wondering if we could meet up somewhere…"

"_I'm in town."_

"So am I."

"…_Jenson Park…next to the zoo."_

"Okay, I'll be there in thirty."

Kate hung up and eagerly pressed the gas pedal. She needed a friend. This person might not match up to Mayli, but she was the one Kate wanted to see.

Out of all her friends, Kate owed this person her life.

* * *

There she was, sitting on a bench and waiting for Kate. Her dark hair stylishly put up in a bun and her dark eyes searching the park.

She still looked like a beauty queen after everything she had probably gone through since Mayli's death. Kate frowned.

_She went through the same thing I did…Though, probably without the whole Sherlock dreams…_

Kate walked unevenly to the girl and smiled down at her. "Hi."

She stood up to greet Kate and she gave a thin smile. "Hello."

"I wanted to talk to you…" Kate could already feel a lump in her throat begin.

The girl nodded and sat down next to Kate on the bench. They had a perfect view of the kids playing on the playground. Grass was growing again as the cycle repeated like every year. The trees were beginning to bloom.

"I don't know where to begin, Isa…"

They sat there in silence for minutes. One was rather unsure of what was happening and the other didn't know how to put her thoughts into words.

Kate licked her lips before exhaling loudly. "…I trust you heard about…"

"Yeah."

"…Listen…" Kate looked down as she clasped her hands. "We both know neither of us can replace Mayli. I can't replace her in the way she meant to you and you can't replace her in the way she meant to me. But…I'd still like for us to be friends."

"…"

Kate sighed, gathering her courage to speak honestly. "When we were younger…I always got the hint you didn't like me…I felt like I was intruding something private when I walked in on your conversations with Mayli. I felt embarrassed…but honestly…I was always jealous of you. Every time she'd mention you as if you were a saint…this fire inside of me would burn from my head to my toe…I couldn't care less about what you meant to her in the beginning. But, that feeling changed when I learned you really were a saint."

Isa was silent as she sat straight.

"I owe you…everything I could possibly imagine…My life, in general…and I thank you."

Isa made out quiet words to Kate, "For what?"

Kate chuckled. "You…you should've been Mayli's best friend…and at times, I'm sure you beat me. I felt like I was in a competition…after I left Mayli to hang out with different people…she strayed away and my selfish self was blind to what I left behind. I was bathing in the social time I was getting from my new friends…and Mayli was walking in a crowd of faces…I left her…but you," Kate took a glance at Isa, "you saved her.

"She and I only became friends because we were thrown into a nerd clique. We were automatically called friends but that bond strengthened. But you…you and her saved each other when you became friends. Every time…I saw you two walking together…a part of me wished I was in your shoes. Being friends with her, actually talking to her more often than I did," Kate choked as her vision became blurry. The warm tears surfaced, and she let them flow down her cheeks. "But another part of me…knew I couldn't do what you were doing as good. You were being her friend when she deeply needed one.

"I felt stupid…and ashamed that I left her in the dust…" Kate wiped some tears away but that only made more available to come. "I felt jealous when she found you. When she talked to you like you were her best friend…and at one point…when we were talking to someone…who said that he was her best friend, and she shook her head and pointed at me while I told him I was her best friend…I thought back to it…and denied that fact…" Kate winced as she let out a long, dreadful sob. She sniffed and licked her tear stained lips.

"She said after that…that you were her second best friend…but I deny that position now…I deny that I'm her best friend. I won't take the spot. I won't, even if she's up in heaven now, staring down at us and still thinking of me as her first best friend. I don't care anymore…I won't take the position. You were always the one that was beside her…because you both knew what it felt like to be left alone…I didn't…and I still don't…I _left _her. I _abandoned _her. I…" Kate took a breath to think, "…_I hurt her_.

"I hate myself every day because of it. I just wish…that I could go back in time and keep walking with her…when a friend I left her for…called out my name…But if I hadn't…If I hadn't left her…for him and all his other friends…" Kate sniffed while her breathing became sharp, "…If I hadn't left her….would she have still hung out with you…would you and I…be better…closer people than we are today? Sitting here. Thinking about the same memories from a different point of view. Thinking about the same person we loved.

"I just wish…that I spent time with her…more time…When she died…I finally realized…that I rarely spent any time with her…that in our older years…we separated. We had told each other that nothing would stand in our way of staying best friends…but still, I was filled with that doubt…that I could never live to fulfill how much you've done for her…I might regret the past," Kate stared at Isa with red eyes, "but I can't wait for the future…

"That is…if you allow me to become your friend…"

* * *

Kate stared at the tombstone with Mayli's name engraved in it.

Kate softly smiled. "You'll never guess what I did yesterday…I talked to Isa…of course that was your nickname for her after we graduated…"

The female was sitting down with her legs sprawled out. She held her gentle gaze at the tombstone. "This is a new look for you…then again, it's not really you…just a rock…with your name on it...You'll be as happy as I was to know that I didn't dream of Sherlock last night…I guess I didn't need Sherlock to shoot me…" Kate laughed halfheartedly. "Of course…I'll be back to normal after a few days…you know me…I'll bounce back."

The wind rushed by and her hair flew out of the hoodie in her black coat. Though her eyes were red and her cheeks were still tearstained, Kate was happy. It felt like forever…but she was finally happy.

"I went to my parents' house…and found the letters you wrote to me…I have the letters I wrote to you…your mom gave them to me sometime after the funeral…I wasn't listening—I was still in shock…but she just quietly put them in my bag and left me…standing here in front of the rock that represents you. I read the letters you wrote…The first one…I forget why you wrote it…but I remember betting my friends that I could write a reply that was five pages long…I think I only wrote three…"

The cemetery was alone, leaving Kate and her best friend with the rest of the dead. But Kate was the only living.

"Then I read the second letter…with the coffee mug you drew…I never understood what it meant, even after you told me. You wrote in the very first paragraph about the teacher that made me cry because I was under pressure…I read the words of how you wanted to throw him out the window a million times…Tears still came to my eyes since the very first time I read it. Then you talked about yourself in the depressing manner you normally would. Then you went on in a long paragraph talking about your likes and dislikes just to see how much I would already know…but trust me when I tell you this, Mayli…I knew everything about you in that paragraph. That was what you called the weird letter. By the third letter, I was still crying. I can't believe you remember so clearly how we met in fourth grade after writing a story together in third…By each passing grade, I realized how much we grew apart…then came back together…then grew apart…It's a little cycle we seem to repeat."

Kate let one tear slide down her cheek.

"Then you talked about our freshmen year…the year things took a turn for the worst. I left you. You wrote that I had become a part of the crowd and that you _made _yourself not look at me in class. Truthfully, May…that broke my heart. We both know I'm the type of person that has to be slapped back into reality because I can focus on my wants too much and forget about others…But those words…Those damn words, "_I always made myself not look at you in class_"…That was the biggest slap…I could ever receive…and it helped, it did. I finally saw how much hurt I caused you. And I hate myself for it. I made myself a promise from then on…to protect you. That if anyone was going to hurt you…it would be me…I would rather endure that pain, instead of let someone else hurt you. I wasn't going to hurt you intentionally; of course, I was just going to be your bodyguard when you needed me.

"You know…that if anyone tried to hurt you…you could come to me and at the end of the day, I would have an army of people to fight alongside me to protect you. Despite the fact that most of those people would probably run away in fear…I know…I knew…that I would fight for you until the death."

Kate laughed a little. "If you were held hostage…I know that I would run away from my folks and search for you to the ends of the planet. I would threaten anyone I saw that looked like a potential threat. I would claw my way to find you…to save you…and if I were on the brink of death in any of those situations, I would plug on as much as my might could allow me…I didn't care if the last image I saw was you, as long as you were safe. I would do that for anyone I love…but I wouldn't hesitate to do it again and again for you."

Kate wiped a few tears away. "Anyway…by the end of that letter…you referred to yourself as Sherlock and I was your John. I saved you from all the people that wouldn't hang out with you in school. My new friends were Mary to you—they were new but you eventually got used to the difference and my time away from you…and the rest were Donovans, Andersons, and Mycrofts. By the fifth letter, I'm sure we were adding in more of our secrets and repeating other things. The sixth letter was about your troubles…it took you so long to write a letter back to me and shove it in my locker right next to yours…I felt so sick to my stomach reading it…reading all the words you had to say of what you were going through…I'm sorry I took so long to listen…"

Kate positioned her arms behind her now, leaning back. "I wanted you to know that you'll always be my best friend…even if I wasn't yours by the end of your lifetime. I loved you like a friend when I first met you…of course; I never truly knew the meaning of love when I was so young. I then loved you like a best friend in junior high—we were beginning to feel lonely while all the other girls were in cliques," Kate took a deep sigh, "But in freshmen year…I finally learned the meaning of love…and I finally realized how much I loved you. You were my friend…my best friend…my sister…my detective…my Sherlock…and every other duo name we could come up with," Kate finished with a watery laugh as she took time to wipe away a stray tear.

She groaned and stood up. "Well…Mike's waiting for me…You're probably waiting for me along with waiting for your family..." Kate smacked her lips and narrowed her eyebrows. "But I don't know what I'm waiting for…I guess…we'll have to wait and see," Kate put her hand up to her lips and kissed it before placing the hand on the cold stone.

She smiled as she backed up and put her hand on her pockets, standing in the same place she was when the funeral ended. "Until we meet again, my dear Sherlock Holmes…Sincerely, your John Watson…P.S. Mary says goodbye."

A horn honked and Kate smiled softly at the tombstone. She hurried over to the car while the sun dipped over the mountains and casted its last rays of sunshine on Kate and her hometown. She smiled as she placed her hand on the handle of the car. Mike waited patiently while on his phone.

Kate didn't mind, though. She smiled at the tombstone again.

"And the rest are just Andersons, Donovans, and Mycrofts."

* * *

"_If you love something, let it go_

_If it comes back, it's yours_

_If it doesn't, it never was…"_

_The End_

_P.S. Love ya, Mayli._

* * *

Okay, for all the readers out there! I know, half of you either stopped reading this and I'm wasting my time writing this or the other half are about to bash this story because it should probably be on FictionPress instead of FanFiction because of the abused use of the _Sherlock _characters—well, remember when you start to type in that review box about how much this story was OOC, that I thought of not putting it on FanFiction.

I first started to write this mainly just to reply to my best friend who is Sheska Potter on this site. She wrote a story and killed herself in it—don't worry; the pain in the butt is still alive today…hopefully. *Takes break just check up on her* Yup, good, still breathing.

Anyway, she wrote a story and killed herself in it—but the worst part is that she made a character based off of me find her in the story. I despised her for it but instead, I'm getting her back by writing this sequel COPING.

So, normally, if someone bashed my story, I would just bash right back. But, ya know what? Bash all you want. I don't care. She's my best friend and this story is dedicated to her.

Plus, I've written many stories and I've learned to seriously **adore** flamers. I always get so bored with the same reviews of how much people love my story and tell me to update, then when I see someone bashing it, I'm just like, "Hell yes! A new best buddy!" Of course, those relationships are short-lived.

:(

The flamers just go away, what the heck?! I thought we were having fun! Ah, well. So, do what you want—love this story, hate this story, ignore this story—doesn't matter. Doesn't affect me in the slightest way. It's my story and it's done. There's nothing you can really do about it, anyway. Even if you somehow get it kicked off of this site, I'd still have it in a Microsoft Word document AND I will probably be uploading it to another website…so, yeah. Just be a grown up about it and if you think are being a grown up about it and you actually aren't…you might want to re-evaluate your life.

I'm done ranting now! I hope ya'll enjoyed this, hope it touched the feels, if not, I hope you at least skimmed through it expertly and meaningfully—that's what I normally do between my "pretend-to-skim-and-just-keep-scrolling-down-really-quickly" moments.

I probably won't be writing anymore Sherlock stories, unless my friend and I get off our butts and write Sherlock and John stories with them just solving more crimes, yada, yada. So, until then…

Arrivederci!


End file.
